1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implantable stimulating devices, and more particularly, to inter-chip communications for implantable stimulating devices.
2. Related Art
Implantable stimulating devices having one or more implantable components are used in various applications to provide electrical stimulation to recipients. Exemplary implantable stimulating devices include hearing prostheses, cardiac devices, incontinence devices, and other therapeutic and diagnostic devices.
Power consumption is a critical design consideration for implantable stimulating devices. In some implantable stimulating devices, an external device is used to provide power to the implantable stimulating device through the skin via a transcutaneous inductive link, or another arrangement. This link may be operated to continuously supply power to the implantable stimulating device, as in many cochlear implants, for example, or may be operated periodically, so as to provide power to an implantable power storage device (or “power supply”). An alternative for some implantable stimulating devices is to use an implantable power supply that may be replaced through minor surgery. In each of these alternatives, however, the power available within the implantable stimulating device is very limited.